


Down For You

by CoffeeCub03



Category: Kehlani (Musician), Music RPF
Genre: F/F, Hip Hop, LGBTQ Character of Color, LGBTQ Female Character, Lesbian Character of Color, Lesbian Sex, Musicians, Queer Character, Queer Themes, Queerplatonic Relationships, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 20:04:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15825993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeCub03/pseuds/CoffeeCub03
Summary: During Kehlani's Sweet, Sexy, Savage tour, both Kehlani and Ella grow rather fond of each other, but of course love is not always a straight line and when you're on an intense tour and in the public eye, many complications can arise...





	Down For You

**Author's Note:**

> Kehlani and Ella Mai would make a super cute couple to be honest folks, so here is a fanfic...

London.

The Sweet, Sexy, Savage Tour was well underway and London was their 9th city. However, despite doing the show several times already, Ella Mai stood restless at the side of the stage and could not shake away her nerves. Self doubt always crept in before she got in the spotlight. What if they did not like her? All of them were here for Kehlani, did anyone ever care for the supporting acts?

 _Snap out of it Ella!_ She firmly told herself. Every show had been an absolute blast and Ella had nailed her performances every single night. She deep down knew this; she just wished she had the confidence of Kehlani, who just seemed to make everything look so effortless. Goodness how she admired and adored Kehlani! Sometimes perhaps a little too much…

 

“What’s good sis?” a soft voice asked.

 

Ella, slightly startled, shook out of her thoughts. Kehlani was stood next to her looking concerned.

 

“You ok, Ella?”

 

Ella, now flustered and slightly red in the face stuttered, “Yeah…I, I’m ok, just super nervous.”

 

Kehlani smiled. That smile made Ella tingle inside, she thought Kehlani was gorgeous, especially when she smiled.

 

“You got this boo! You know you do!” reassured Kehlani with a quick wink. There was a little pluck at Ella’s heart. Jesus Lord! Did Kehlani really have to call her boo and wink at her just as she was about to go on stage?!

 

Ella needed to pull herself together and focus. Whatever weird feelings she had for Kehlani right now did not matter, she had a crowd to please and that was priority.

 

“Thanks…K…,” replied Ella awkwardly, avoiding eye contact.

 

Kehlani laughed softly at her awkwardness. “You too cute.”

 

_LADIES AND GENTLEMEN PLEASE WELCOME TO THE STAGE, THE AMAZING STAR ON THE RISE, YOUNG SIMBA, IT’S ELLA MAI!_

 

Ella’s heart flipped. The crowd cheered even louder.

 

“Go get ‘em tiger,” whispered Kehlani.

 

Ella sheepishly smiled at K, then took a deep breath and made her way on stage.

 

  ____________________________ 

 

Ella absolutely slayed her set, the audience loved her and sang all her lyrics…or to be more accurate, they shouted and screamed the lyrics in absolute awe. Some dude in the front row even threw his briefs on stage at her, which Ella thankfully managed to dodge. I mean, she understood, the guy meant it as a compliment, but a sweaty fan’s underpants in her face was not exactly what she wanted, especially when performing.

 

Kehlani stood at the side of the stage and watched the whole thing and could not wipe the goofy grin from her face. Suddenly that little voice in her head crept in and spoke frankly to her, _‘K, what the hell are you doing? You have a girlfriend, don’t be catching feelings for Ella now!’_

Kehlani shook herself, “Ugh, shut up brain! Everything’s cool aight?!” she exclaimed to herself.

 

“What you say, K?” asked Jahkoy, the other supporting artist on the tour, who was now stood beside her.

 

“Oh! Nothing!” Kehlani blushed. “Mind your own goddamn business dude!” And with those words, she hastily shuffled off to her dressing room to get ready.

 

Jahkoy was completely bemused at what just happened, but he figured K was just stressed. He shrugged and then cheered for Ella as she closed her set with ‘Boo’d Up.’

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
